You Sang To Me
by Sempai Sunny
Summary: Vash has a conversation, so to speak, with Rem about love. V/M. Rating for something Tongari-san recounts.


Disclaimer: Argh. I'm saving all my creative disclaimers for my getting-to- be-very-long Trigun alternate reality fic. So, I'll keep it simple. I don't own Trigun. I don't own "You Sang to Me" by Marc Anthony, either. Some spoilers for the Live Through episode. Do we really need to go over this: *=song lyrics  
  
Well, how about we leave Tongari-san to his private thoughts, huh?  
  
A Son's Thoughts  
  
'Rem, I don't know what to do. I love her so much. She has been truly an inspiration to me. Meryl's been so strong in the last few days. And yesterday, I realized that I truly do love her with all my heart. Of course, I love you too, Rem. But, thank you for sending her to me.  
  
*I just wanted you to comfort me  
  
When I called you late last night you see  
  
I was falling into love  
  
Yes, I was crashing into love  
  
Of all the words you sang to me  
  
About life and truth and being free  
  
You sang to me, oh how you sang to me*  
  
'Rem, I'm glad you taught Knives and me about love and peace. It's too bad Knives just didn't heed your lessons, but Rem, this isn't about that.  
  
'Last night, on the bluff, when I was singing your song, she came up to me and sang too. We were ready. I just felt ashamed that it had to be, well, on the bluff and not in a bed. But, we loved each other anyway. It was an amazing night.  
  
*Girl I live off how you make me feel  
  
So I question all this being real  
  
'Cause I'm not afraid to love  
  
For the first time I'm not afraid to love  
  
This day seems made for you and me  
  
And you showed me what life needs to be  
  
You sang to me, oh how you sang to me*  
  
'I have always feared falling in love, Rem. I fell in love with you and look what Knives did. Of course, Knives knows nothing about Meryl. I haven't seen him since that time in July.  
  
'But, I have feared falling in love. I can't believe that I fell for her, but I'm glad. I had my reservations about letting her know, but I shall live with what comes to pass.  
  
'Rem, did you see what she did this morning?  
  
*All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
  
But I feel it  
  
When you sing to me*  
  
'Rem, did you see it? She had woken up late--we were tired after last night, and we had walked home from the bluff--and saw me being dragged by the truck. She ran right out and made them stop. Couldn't you just see it then, that she loved me so much she'd risk her life?  
  
'And the way she stood between me and that man, and forced his gun down. Rem? Did you see her? I was amazed. Meryl's brave, very brave, but that took courage, which is more than just bravery.  
  
*How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
  
But I feel it  
  
When you sing to me*  
  
'Rem, when I heard what she said, she sounded like you. She even looks like you. But, she's not you. Still, I'm glad you sent her to me. It was you, wasn't it? You knew I was lonely, so you sent her, with a bit of yourself. Thank you, Rem.  
  
'Rem, she's here now, tending my wounds, like she has for days. I know I have more now, because of the ordeal with the truck. She's so calm, demure, unlike Meryl. She hasn't called me baka or anything in ages. No, she just calls me Vash. That's all she need call me, too.  
  
*Just to think you live inside of me  
  
I had no idea how this could be  
  
Now I'm crazy for your love  
  
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love  
  
And you showed me where I wanna be  
  
You sang to me, you sang to me*  
  
"Thank you, Rem."  
  
"Vash, did you say something?" Meryl looked up at my face.  
  
"Just thinking out loud,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now how's that for some serious Vash/Meryl fluff? I don't think I've finished the song (haven't heard it in ages, and the words I have for it seem incomplete), but please, no flames about that. I'm in a fluffy mood. But, hey, Rem deserves a little more credit than she gets in fan fiction. 


End file.
